UN MILLON DE RAZONES
by elenahedgehog
Summary: el amor no siempre es facil de encontrar es por eso que es mas preciado luchar por el cuando por azares del destino lo encuentras... dedicado a mi pareja favorita bxv, tendra un poquito de gxc...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El destino siempre es incierto**

Era una noche fría y húmeda… la lluvia caía y los relámpagos sonaban como estruendos en la oscuridad… en una carretera transitada se podía ver el pequeño ser humano que caminaba sin rumbo por la calle con un bultito en brazos… un hombre le grita y se acerca a ella… "NIÑA ESTAS BIEN?" ella le entrega el bultito "mi hermanita esta enferma" "y tus padres?" ella apunta hacia atrás donde se podía ver una torre de fuego que era una colisión de autos "mi hermano se quedo para ayudar a papa y mama y dijo que llevara a bra al doctor" el hombre reviso el bultito… el bebe ya no respiraba…

En las noticias se podía ver el reportaje del aparatoso choque causado por un conductor ebrio que termino en la muerte de muchos entre ellos la de la familia del renombrado científico theodor brief… de la cual milagrosamente solo sobrevivió… la pequeña bulma sobrevivió viviendo de casa en casa, de tíos a tíos, hasta terminar viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos maternos… quien la acogieron con todo el amor del mundo…

Vivió una existencia llena de amor creciendo en la granja de sus abuelos… hasta que al cumplir 15 años ellos murieron… ella sobrevivió gracias a los ahorros de su vida con sus abuelos y decidió irse a estudiar a la ciudad… al ser aun muy joven sobrevivió pagando sus estudios de la herencia de sus abuelos y de sus gastos diarios sobrevivió con el poco dinero que sus vastos familiares lejanos le enviaban con el fin de no tener que tenerla con ellos…

Por ella estuvo bien, no los consideraba familia…. Termino viviendo en un departamento pequeño que compartía con su amiga juu, se conocieron cuando bulma vivió tiempo en un hogar temporal y prometieron que al crecer ambas asistirían a la universidad juntas… bulma la encontró cuando hacia servicio social en un despacho de asistencia social cuando escucho el nombre de juu android, bulma se dirigió a la habitación y allí esposada con 5 esposas a la silla con la cual golpeaba unos guardias, se encontraba su "JUUJUU" dijo ella feliz, juu al verla tiro todo y corrió a abrazarla… servicio social hizo un trato con bulma… las pondrían a vivir el un edificio de departamentos con otros casos especiales con la condición que bulma se volviese su guardiana…

Ella acepto e incluso estudian juntas en la universidad; en el edificio se hicieron amigas de un chico llamado krillin kirlian que deseaba ser abogado de grande, así los tres se volvieron inseparables para enfrentar el mundo… se graduaron de la universidad con honores e incluso bulma tomo otras carreras optativas… juu se volvió modelo y krillin se volvió interno de un gran bufete de abogados… bulma deseaba con todo sui corazón ser maestra de escuela o enfermera… así que decidió estudiar enfermería…

El destino la separo de sus amigos pero siempre se mantenían en contacto vía internet… bulma era como su madre… pero aunque bulma escuchaba todos sus problemas e intentaba consolarlos… ella no comentaba los suyos… al cumplir 21 sus parientes dejaron de enviarle dinero y ella jamás gastaría el dinero de sus abuelos masque para sus estudios y el gasto de vida… así que de día estudiaba y de noche trabajaba como mesera en una cafetería… era una vida dura pero a ella no le importaba…pero algo le hacía falta… día tras día ella veía a parejas entrar, familias… eso era lo que ella mas deseaba… una familia… deseaba alguien que fuese solo de ella y ella ser solo de él… quería un ser especial… quería un corazón al cual dar el suyo…

Un día ella se encontraba limpiando las mesas cuando vio un joven sentado en la esquina solitario y todo cabizbajo… "te sientes bien?" le pregunto cariñosamente, el la vio y en sus bellos ojos cafés bulma pudo ver lagrimas "no se preocupe +snif+ no es nada" ella se retiro y volvió con dos tazas de café y dos pedazos de pastel "las penas pasan mejor con un poco de dulce y un oído atento" dijo sentándose a su lado y toda la noche conversaron…

Su nombre era Yamcha inumaki tenía 18 años y había fallado para entrar a la universidad… no tenia familia alguna y su tío solo le daba dinero para que se valiera por sí mismo y no lo molestara… bulma se identifico con él y se volvieron amigos… bulma y yamcha se volvieron inseparables, bulma le ayudaba a estudiar cada tiempo libre en la escuela de enfermería y ella de noche se ocupaba de sus tareas propias… con esfuerzo bulma ayudo a yamcha y este lo intento el año siguiente… bulma nunca estuvo tan nerviosa en sus 23 años de vida, estaba en las puertas de la universidad, la hora límite del examen había acabado, ella lo vio venir con una gran sonrisa…

Esa noche bulma y yamcha salieron a festejar y muy entrada la noche volvieron al apartamento de bulma, donde al fuego de la chimenea y al calor de una taza de cocoa caliente… se dieron su primer beso… y solo en eso quedo pues yamcha cayo profundamente dormido, bula sonrió y lo arropo en el sillón… al día siguiente bulma se fue a su escuela y el a trabajar… por la tarde el revisaría… bulma mas que decir, paso el día entero en nervios sin cesar… al llegar su hora del almuerzo se fue a la cafetería donde vería a yamcha… pero al poner un pie fuera de su escuela fue recibida por un proyectil que la ataco directo en los labios.

Bulma supo muy bien de quien eran esos labios… yamcha lo había logrado… esa noche celebraron y yamcha como la noche anterior lo termino en solo un beso… "pobre fue un día lleno de emoción" dijo mientras lo arropaba a su lado en la cama… como seria si fuesen pareja una pareja real…

Yamcha estaba parado afuera de la universidad con bulma el primer día de clases… "bulma quiero decirte algo" "si yamcha" "tu eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y sin ti en mi vida no tiene ningún sentido" "que me quieres decir yamcha?" "bulma en este momento no tengo nada que ofrecerte pero juro que estudiare duro y seré alguien y en cuanto lo logre quiero que tu estés a mi lado para vivir ese sueño, porque sin ti yo no sería nada" "yamcha acaso me estás diciendo?" "bulma sama, te casarías conmigo? Sé que soy joven y algo tonto y no digo que en este momento, pero te prometo que trabajare duro y y y….mmmgmgm" fue callado por los labios de una bella joven que de sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas caer como delicados diamantes… "si yamcha, acepto con todo el corazón" el sonrió y se besaron…

Un año después se casaron pues no quisieron no estar juntos… bulma trabajo duro para pagar los estudios de ambos, para que el cumpliera sus sueños, dos años después yamcha se graduó pero su trabajo le pedía mudarse, ya que se volvió un respetado miembro de una firma de wallstreet, bulma acepto así abandonando su propio sueño de ser enfermera pues al graduarse le ofrecieron base… por algunos contactos ella fue nombrada enfermera de guarda en emergencias en nueva york, lugar donde se establecieron por el trabajo de yamcha… fueron muy felices pero yamcha viajaba constantemente a las vegas… a bulma lo extrañaba pero ella sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos todo saldría bien… y tal vez algún día dios los bendeciría con un tercero.

Pero misteriosamente sus viajes de negocios a las vegas aumentan, y el parece bastante distante, pero ella era paciente y comprensiva, un nuevo trabajo y tener que cargar con los viajes y demás, así que ella decide buscar otro empleo… pues misteriosamente yamcha parece estar fuera de fondos… bulma trabaja duro por mantener su hogar… pues por fin estaba viviendo parte de su sueño… un esposo, una casa propia, estaba a punto de tener su carrera y tal vez algún día un hijo propio…

Todo marchaba bien pero un día que yamcha se marcho bulma sintió que alguien los observaba… se sintió algo alterada pero siempre estuvo calmada… por fuera… pero lo más aterrados fue cuando yamcha no volvió a casa… habían pasado 5 días desde su supuesto día de llegada y ella no sabía nada del… entonces una noche unos hombres tocaron a su casa y aventaron a yamcha "aquí tiene a su basura y dele esto cuando despierte" y así esos hombres de negro se marcharon "mi amor que te paso…"

Bulma ll amo a la única persona que conocía en la ciudad, su nombre era tien y era su vecino… este le ayudo a llevar a yamcha al hospital… bulma pidió a tien que llamara a su hermano krillin kirlian a Washington y a su hermana a los ángeles… necesitaba a alguien a su lado, necesitaría ayuda para poder ayudar a su yamcha… ella odiaba depender de los demás, pero si eso se necesitaba para ayudar a su esposo ella aria lo que fuese, lo que sea…

Al día siguiente yamcha despertó y lo primero que vio fue el angelical rostro de su esposa … "bulma… perdóname… yo jamás quise que pasara esto… fui estúpido y fui un…" bulma lo cayo con un beso "yamcha, yo te amo, y sea lo que sea saldremos adelante" el se soltó llorando y la abrazo "no me dejes bulma por favor no me dejes" "jamás te dejare solo mi amor, somos familia y la familia siempre se apoya, unidos podremos afrontar todo" dijo abrasando cariñosamente contra su regazo a su yamcha y este lloraba como un niño desconsolado…

Elenahedgehog: tenía que ser yamcha metiendo la pata… pero es porque es un joven atolondrado… sigan en sintonía…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**La cara del diablo **

**y su nombre es vegeta**

Yamcha le conto todo a Bulma, en las vegas sus socios lo llevaban a distintos lugares y casinos donde el gasto todo su dinero e incluso quedo muy endeudado, entonces cuando estaba muy ebrio conoció a un hombre que le hablo de un prestamista que le daría todo el dinero que quisiera cuando quisiera y solo debía pagarle un 15% mas, pero una deuda llevo a otra, las luces, las mujeres todo era tan nuevo y excitante que sin darse cuenta quedo muy endeudado, la cuenta llego a su límite y el no había pagado nada e incluso se le fueron sumando mas intereses al pasar la fecha de pago… los hombres que lo atacaron eran los cobradores.

"cuanto es el monto final?" Yamcha se soltó llorando y susurro un monto, Bulma se sintió infartar "un millón de dólares (1000,000), Bulma lo pensó muy concienzudamente "Bulma, si quieres el divorcio lo entenderé, no pienso arrastrarte conmigo a este infierno" Bulma lo vio fijamente "que clase de esposa seria si te abandonara a tu suerte cuando más me necesitas a tu lado?" dijo besándole la frente "nunca te dejare solo, mi Yamcha, mi esposo, mi compañero, mi amor" Yamcha se soltó llorando y la abrazo "no te preocupes mi amor algo abra que podamos hacer".

Esa noche mientras Yamcha dormía, Bulma hizo una llamada "hola, krillin, podrías hacerme un favor?" "claro mi niña linda dime que es lo que deseas" "podrías hacerme el favor de encargarte de un problemita por mí es muy urgente" "claro mi niña lo que quieras", esa noche Bulma hizo miles de llamadas y a la mañana siguiente Yamcha despertó y vio a Bulma sonriéndole "buen día mi amor, hoy te dan de alta, pero hay un problemita necesito ir a recoger un encargo te veré en casa" el asintió.

Al llegar a casa los hombres del prestamista ya estaban adentro, "hola inumaki, el señor ouji esta impaciente por recibir su dinero" "yo, yo" Yamcha no sabía qué hacer "díganle al señor ouji que necesitamos hablar con del asunto, se que podremos resolver esto de una manera más civilizada, esta tarde está bien?" dijo Bulma quien estaba entrando a la casa, un hombre saco su celular y llamo a su jefe "el señor ouji les tendrá una cita para mañana por la mañana, en su despacho de esta ciudad, mandaremos un auto por ustedes" "les estoy muy agradecida" Bulma los observo atentamente "se ve que han tenido un día agotador no se les ofrece nada?" dijo ella, ellos la miraron perplejos.

"no gracias" dijo uno el que parecía ser más joven "de acuerdo y podría pedirles un favor?" "cual es madame?" dijo el de apariencia mayor y de cabello largo "cuando entren a una casa es propio limpiarse los pies antes de entrar" dijo apuntando al piso donde había mucho lodo y tierra, ellos asintieron y se fueron. "Bulma que fue eso?" "no te preocupes mi amor todo estará bien, te lo prometo" esa noche Bulma recibió una llamada "Bulma ya hice lo que querías pero estas segura de esto?" "si, yo hare lo que sea por mi Yamcha" "solo espero que no te arrepientas mi niña, pero siempre te apoyare" "gracias y por favor no digas nada de esto a juu" "estás loca me mataría por ayudarte con esto, pero jamás te dejaría sola" "gracias".

En una oficina elegante un hombre se encontraba viendo a una enorme pantalla a un hombre de cabellos café oscuro con forma de flama y barba de candado, hablaba con un tono de autoridad… "espero con ansias mi visita para ver cómo van las cosas" "no veo la necesidad de eso, ya te envié mis informes y sé que las alimañas que infiltras en mis asuntos te dirán que mis negocios van bien" dijo el que yacía bebiendo vino en su asiento mientras veía la imagen del hombre en la pantalla.

"no me refiero a eso vegeta, ya es hora de que te comportes como un hombre, no como un niño" "mi vida no te concierne como la tuya a mi tampoco" "en eso te equivocas aun eres mi hijo vegeta ouji y mientras no demuestres ser un hombre real no te dejare en paz como tú dices" dijo el hombre "mi vida personal está bien" "no puedes estar toda la vida como un mujeriego solterón" "quien te dice que aun soy un soltero mujeriego" "acaso dices que ya tienes a una mujer, pero es acaso ella digna de ser una mujer ouji?" "eso no te concierne" "eso lo veremos, espero con ansia mi visita dentro de un mes"…

La comunicación se corto y el hombre que estaba sentado arroja su copa de vino a la pantalla "viejo idiota" "daría lo que fuera por ver que lo hicieras en carne y hueso" dijo una voz a su lado "cállate kakarotto" "porque sigues llamándome así, ya te dije que lo detesto" "porque ese es tu nombre" "así es, el cual detesto" "cállate, y dime como vamos con mis asuntos" "todo en orden, ha y tu cita de las diez esta por arribar" "que cita de las diez?" "el asunto inumaki, el idiota de las vegas con mucho adeudo" "recuérdame otra vez porque le doy una cita a ese pelmazo" "porque su mujer te pidió una cita para hablar contigo del adeudo" "oh sí, ya lo recuerdo, tienes lo que te pedí?" "así es" le entrego una carpeta… era un archivo de vida, "señorita Bulma brief, mejor conocida ahora como señora inumaki" dijo el ojeando el informe.

La verdadera razón por la que accedió es porque desde que la vio en el archivo de vida de el tal Yamcha se había prendado de ella, era realmente hermosa, y por lo que se veía era mayor de edad que el "como un idiota de 18 años consiguió casarse con una criatura como esta" dijo mirando el perfil de Bulma, casada a sus 23 años con el joven inumaki, huérfana a los 6, cambio de hogares como el cambia de calcetines, hasta que vivió hasta los 15 años con sus abuelos maternos hasta que ellos fallecieron, una chica sobreviviente, inteligente, la mejor de su clase… trabajo en varios empleos, enfermera, modelo, asistente de un bufete de abogados, en una escuela, mecánica, ingeniera aeronáutica, mesera… esta mujer de 26 años, a su corta edad ya había visto aun mas mundo que él a sus 29.

"realmente una mujer admirable, y muy cortes, cuando llegamos a su casa aun cuando raditz ya estaba por patearle el trasero a su marido ella estuvo en calma e incluso nos ofreció limonada" dijo goku con una sonrisa "una mujer peculiar, pero no existe mujer en el mundo que soporte lo que ella, en cuento sepa la verdad de su esposo lo botara como basura" "eso lo veremos" dijo goku "quieres apostar?" "mil dólares a que no lo deja cuando lo sepa" "trato, es el dinero más fácil que he obtenido" dijo vegeta "me informan que ya llegaron y que vienen conversando en el elevador" "enciende la cámara quiero ver esto" dijo divertido.

`+++++++++++++ççççççççççççççç´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Bulma siento que voy a desmayarme" "tranquilo mi amor todo saldrá bien" "pero debo muchísimo dinero" ella lo tomo de sus manos y se las beso "no te preocupes mi corazón todo saldrá bien" vegeta miro fijamente la imagen "Yamcha mira conseguí esto para dar un anticipo, no es mucho pero será lo suficiente para arreglar los intereses de tu deuda" "150-000 dólares?" "si, lo siento no pude conseguir más mi yam" "pero de donde salió?" "solo vendí algunas cositas, no te preocupes" "Bulma no me digas que vendiste la granja?" vegeta presto oído atento a la discusión "yo…" ella callo "Bulma ese lugar era tu ilusión, tu sueño era tener familia allí, formar un hogar" dijo Yamcha todo perplejo "mi familia eres tú, y mi hogar es donde este yo a tu lado" dijo ella abrasándolo "no te preocupes mi amor, yo hare todo por ti, ya encontré un tercer empleo mi amor y poco a poco juntaremos un poco más" dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente a su esposo.

"Bulma ya trabajas 2 empleos en la mañana y en la tarde" vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer que existiera una mujer así "pero este es nocturno mi amor y solo trabajare algunos días no todos" "Bulma esto no puede continuar cuando descansaras" "cuando vuelva a ver esa sonrisa llena de ilusiones que solías tener, no te preocupes aun tengo otro terreno que era de mis tíos la casa no es muy bonita pero el terreno es muy bueno, nos darán buen dinero por el" dijo sonriéndole.

"Bulma… ya no puedo más…" dijo cayendo de rodillas "no te preocupes mi amor, yo hare todos lo que sea necesario para ayudarte" vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par, era imposible de creer "Bulma no se qué hacer" "no te preocupes mi amor, todo saldrá bien" "bulma no se que haría sin ti, no me dejes" dijo abrasándola "jamás te dejare Yamcha, jamás, tu eres mi única familia, eres todo lo que tengo, y no pienso perderte por nada de este mundo… te amo" vegeta se sintió infartar, como esta mujer estaba dispuesta a condenar su existencia por una basura como este hombre al que llamaba esposo, el sabía muy bien lo que hacía en las vegas, apostaba, se metía con mujeres y se la vivió como rey acumulando deudas… prácticamente vivía en las vegas, dejándola sola y abandonada… como alguien como el podía tener… pensó al mirar el intercomunicador, a semejante ángel a su lado… "te amo, te amo, y no hay nada en este mundo que me impediría dar hasta mi último aliento por ti" vegeta se sintió rabiar… ese insecto no merecía a alguien así…

Vegeta realmente comprendió que el mundo era injusto, con la inminente visita de su padre para ver si tenía todo lo que un hombre debía tener, trabajo, dinero, poder, mujer e hijos… en realidad el se dedico a crear su imperio pero si convivió con mujeres libertinas, a una de las cuales dejo preñada, ella lo extorsiono por dinero para no decir que era suyo y él le siguió el juego diciéndole que cuando naciera la criatura le daría aun más dinero y una mansión para vivir, la mujer murió en un accidente en un yate mientras filmaba una película erótica, vegeta no se sintió para nada mal por ese hecho, la niña paso a ser de él a la edad de 2 años, el se dedico a cuidar de la niña y darle todo lo que fuese necesario y mas… menos lo que en realidad necesitaba un padre… ahora la pequeña tenía 5 años y no sabía lo que era tener una madre…

"ya llegaron vegeta" dijo goku, "hazlos pasar" Vegeta tomo una decisión, cuando los vio entrar ella se encontraba tomada del brazo de su esposito, se sintió realmente enojado, y por unos momentos perdido en la hermosura de la mujer, su voz era delicada pero firme, carácter algo dócil pero certero, jamás había sentido este latir tan rápido de su corazón, tenia que hacer algo y lo tenia que hacer ya… entonces ojeo la foto de su madre que tenia en su cajón abierto y su resolución se dio, después de discutir un poco el monto de la deuda Bulma le ofreció pagar todo el adeudo e incluso intereses si estos congelaban la cuenta y que estaba dispuesta a dar un adelanto en ese mismo momento del 15% del adeudo original, vegeta la ojeo "eres una mujer interesante" le dijo mirándola, "no todas las esposas se interesarían en seguir con un hombre tan perdido como lo es el tuyo" "le pido por favor que no insulte en mi presencia a mi esposo" "sabes lo que el asía en las vegas" "si" "en serio?" "si, el me lo dijo, un lugar como ese puede llevar a su perdición hasta al más recto" dijo ella tomando la mano de Yamcha y este se la beso "lo siento tanto" dijo el " cálmate, ya lo sé cariño lo sé" dijo ella acariciando su mano y tomándola fuertemente.

"les tengo una propuesta, pues me temo que no sería justo congelar los intereses después de que el evito tanto el dar la cara por el adeudo, pero estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa malévola, le propuso a él saldar su deuda e incluso darle 500,000 dólares, si su mujer aceptaba hacerse pasar por su esposa por 2 meses o ser su mujer por una semana, "pero porque nos pide eso?"dijo yamcha perplejo, el sonrio "mi padre vendrá a hacerme una visita y cree que estoy casado y creo que ni una actriz actuaria como una esposa tan fiel como lo hace su esposa" "jamás dejaría a Bulma…" "acepto" dijo bulma en voz firme "QUEEE" dijeron "acepto fingir ser su esposa por 2 meses si eso ayuda a mi esposo" "no sería más fácil lo otro" dijo el ojeando su cuerpo realmente la deseaba.

"jamás me acostaría con otro hombre que no fuese mi esposo, acepto hacerme pasar por tu esposa pero solo pido algunas condiciones" en la miro curioso "y cuáles son estas condiciones?" "no será nada que no puedas cumplir" "está bien dímelas" "en primera no podrás ponerme ni una mano encima si no es necesario para cubrir las sospechas" el se sintió algo sorprendido por esta "me parece lógico y ahora me toca a mí, mientras vivas conmigo no podrás tener comunicación con el" dijo el "está bien, pero prométeme que no intentaras nada ni tu ni ninguno de tus hombres contra Yamcha y de que el estará bien cuidado" el se dio cuenta de que aun estando lejos ella quería estar segura de que el estaría bien.

"aceptado y cuál es la tercera?" "aceptar sugerencias" "que?" "si quieres que él te crea que somos pareja deberás decirme cosas sobre ti al igual que deberás saber sobre mí, deberá decirme como actuar en su entorno y yo a cambio le diré como actúa un hombre de familia" dijo ella en tono certero "sabes que cuando el venga no podre ser tan formal con usted verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa malévola "cuando venga su padre yo estoy dispuesta… a hacer lo necesario en su presencia para mantener mi promesa, e incluso podremos dormir en la misma habitación" dijo ella sonrojándose y el sonrió ojeándola de pies a cabeza.

"pero eso no cambia el hecho de que usted no podrá tocarme, yo soy una mujer casada y usted deberá respetar eso en la privacidad" dijo ella dándole una mirada decidida, vegeta se sintió algo desilusionado, "muy bien cerremos el contrato" dijo él mientras su asistente redactaba el contrato con esas clausulas "no he terminado… no es que no confié en usted pero los hombres cambian a su conveniencia, o bajo las influencias del alcohol o del estrés" dijo ella mirándolo "dígame" "si usted trata de forzarme a acostarme con usted o alguno de sus hombres, el contrato se anulara y mi Yamcha aun así quedara libre de su adeudo" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente "está bien pero si interactúas por el periodo del acuerdo con tu esposo o con otro hombre de la manera en que usted se imagina, la deuda se le duplicara" "lo acepto" dijo ella y el hombre terminando de redactar el acuerdo se lo entrego a vegeta y ambos lo firmaron.

"mandare por usted en 3 días" dijo vegeta e hizo que sus hombres los escoltaran a su casa "Bulma no crees que sería mejor haber aceptado su otra oferta?" ella lo miro con dolor y sorpresa en sus ojos "como puedes decir eso?" dije empezando a llorar… lo que no sabían es que había micrófonos en la casa y vegeta los estaba escuchando… "yo jamás me entregare a ningún hombre que no seas tú" dijo ella empezando a llorar "lo siento Bulma es solo que él no estar contigo por 2 meses, el podría intentar algo contra ti" "ya hicimos un acuerdo mi amor, el no podrá hacerme nada ni forzarme a hacer nada, salvo tocarme o besarme si es necesario cuando su padre este cerca, pero más allá de eso nada" dijo abrasándolo.

"Bulma perdóname pero es solo que me preocupo" "no temas mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, este corazón que está en mi pecho solo late por ti" dijo tomando la mano de yamcha y colocándosela sobre el pecho "mi Bulma" "mi Yamcha, tu eres mi familia, eres todo lo que tengo, por favor solo prométeme que jamás me dejaras, prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, mientras tú me ames nada en el mundo me importa" "mi Bulma" dijo mientras la desvestía "solo ámame Yamcha solo quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola de nuevo" dijo mientras seguía llorando, "mi Bulma" y lo que se escucho después fueron los gritos de pasión del sujeto mientras que de ella solo salían gemidos ahogados… vegeta se sintió rabiar ese inútil claramente era un estúpido en la cama y solo se dedicaba a el mientras que ella solo se dedicaba a complacerlo…

Como un hombre como el tenia a semejante mujer a su lado… el mundo no era justo… simplemente no lo es… vegeta ordeno la retirada pero no dejo sin vigilancia la casa… dudo que el cumpliera su palabra pero algo le decía que ella la cumpliría… y eso lo hizo sonreir… pronto esa mujer estaría en su casa… pronto seria suya… suya… en cierta forma pero aun asi suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Primer día en el purgatorio**

Pasaron los tres días como si solo hubieran sido tres minutos en la mente de la pareja, bulma estaba parada frente a su casa con una maleta y su bolso y a su lado yamcha tomándola de la mano, "bulma no quiero dejarte ir" dijo yamcha apretando su agarre, bulma le sonrio a su esposo y le beso dulcemente en la mejilla "no te preocupes amor, sabre salir de esto" "esto no es justo, todo por mi estúpida actitud, yo debería ser castigado por aserte pasar por esto" "tu castigo será hacer lavandería y mantener la casa en pie mientras no estoy" dijo bulma jalándole una mejilla.

Un auto negro se detuvo y el chofer se bajo… era un hombre joven de cabellos rebeldes, "buen dia señorita Brief" dijo el abriéndole la puerta del pasajero… bulma beso a yamcha una ultima vez mientras el joven tomaba su maleta y la metia en la cajuela "veras que el tiempo pasara volando" dijo ella acariciando su mejilla "pero bulma?" "si pasa algo jamás a mi hermano y el se encargara de todo ok" el solo asintió y lentamente dejo ir sus manos… manos que lo han mantenido calido y a salvo por 3 años… yamcha al verla partir algo le dijo en su interior que no solo no estarían juntos por dos meses… que tal vez este seria un adiós aun mas prolongado…

Bulma ya en el auto no miro hacia atrás ni una sola vez, no dijo nada y no derramo ninguna lagrima, solo miraba hacia enfrente con una mirada pensativa y perdida en el camino… el joven la miraba de reojo… "tal vez no me crea, pero sinceramente siento mucho por lo que esta pasando" dijo el manteniendo la mirada en el camino, bulma volteo a verla y le sonrio "lo se, no has hecho nada mas que asegurarte de que estuviera comoda desde el primer segundo en que subi aquí" dijo ella "no tema señorita brief, no le pasara nada, de ahora en adelante yo sere su guarda espaldas, lo que necesite dígalo" "gracias, ahora lo único que necesito es un amigo para conversar, al parecer será un camino largo" "tiene razón, del auto subiremos a un trasbordador de ahí un viaje corto en helicóptero, otro transbordador y de ahí otro pequeño viaje en auto" "a donde vamos?" "veg… digo el señor ouji recide en una isla residencial en el lago de HIGOKA, eso esta por GIAKO" "eso si que es lejos" "lo se, en total serán 3 dias de viaje, el señor ouji supo que no gusta de volar asi que pensando en eso tuvimos que optar por esta ruta" "muy considerado de el, pero creo que fue usted quien se lo sugirió" "como supo?" bulma le sonrio, mientras bajaban del auto para subir al transbordador.

"fácil, desde que estuvo en la casa solo eh sentido buenas intenciones de usted" "sabe que le hubiéramos quebrado las piernas a su esposo verdad?" "creo que usted podría haber hecho eso, pero de tener opción no lo hubiese hecho" el la miro fijo y se sonrojo… "yo creo que eres una persona muy gentil, pero de ser necesario puedes ser muy rudo" el se sonrojo aun mas… "gracias" dijo… todo el viaje se la pasaron platicando… pero no de lo que va a vivir con el trato, sino de ellos mismos… de sus vidas, aspiraciones… "asi que quieres ser maestra?" "o enfermera pediátrica… lo que sea mientras trabaje con niños" "le gustan los niños?" "asi es, mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una gran familia, para nunca volver a sentirme sola" el de institno la tomo de la mano… para este momento se encontraban observando el paisaje en la cubierta de observación del barco… "ese también ha sido uno de mis mas grandes sueños, pero no creo que este hecho para mi" "por que?" "por que, que mujer querría estar con un sujeto como yo" bulma sonrio y le beso la mejilla.

"que mujer no?, eres atento, caballeroso, responsable, trabajador, y se ve que eres decidido… cualquier mujer estaría tentada a tomar a un hombre con tantas cualidades, aun mas teniendo ese bono extra" "que bono extra?" "que eres totalmente adorable y arrebatadoramente apuesto" el joven se puso rojo como tomate y bulma sonrio "que despistada, hemos estado conversando por casi un dia y medio y aun no se tu nombre" "kakarotto, kakarotto G. Son, para servirle" "llamame bulma" bulma lo miro "creo que no te gusta tu nombre" "como lo supo?" "por el gesto que hiciste al decirlo" "que observadora, Si no me gusta, prefiero mi segundo nombre" "cual es?" "goku, pero nadie me llama asi, piensan que no impone prescencia" "creo que es lindo y si gustas te llamare goku" "se lo agradecería mucho, detesto el otro" "yo me llamo lavender, bulma lavender brief, creeme se han burlado tantas veces de lavender que prefiero evitar que la gente se entere" "ok, la llamare bulma san" "y yo goku san" se dieron la mano y descendieron para abordar un auto para el aeropuerto.

El viaje continuo… y para cuando llegaron a la isla…. Ambos prácticamente se conocían de todo a todo… desde su color favorito, hasta su comida menos favorita, la cual coincidieron que eran las coles de bruselas, con esparragos y alcachofas "deberían hacer ilegal combinar tales alimentos" dijo bulma "deberían hacer ilegal cultivar tales alimentos" dijo goku… "mira bulma, pasaremos por este largo camino de arboledas y al final estará la mansión" "estoy nerviosa" "no se preocupe, soy el segundo al mando de vegeta san, después de el yo soy quien manda en la mansión, además a partir de ahora usted será la señora de ouji y todos deberán obedecerla, sin importar que sea por poco tiempo" "oh genial eso me pone aun mas nerviosa" "no lo demuestra" "creeme si algo he aprendido es a controlar mis emociones, si eres doctor, abogado, o maestro esa es una de las cosas que debes aprender a controlar primero" goku le sonrio y por fin arribaron…

Afuera nadie los recibió y fueron directo al estacionamiento, unos sirvientes tomaron las maletas de bulma y goku la llevo a verse con el amo ouji "perdona que no te recibiera, el detesta cualquier muestra de sobre aprecio" "no me interesa si me aprecia o no, estos son negocios" dijo bulma y goku se rio, "bueno aquí estamos, el me pidió que entrara usted sola, pero si quiere entro con usted?" "no se preocupe, se cuidarme bien?" dijo ella, goku toco la puerta y la escolto adentro "la señorita brief esta aquí señor" el solo asintió sin mirarlos mientras analizaba unos papeles, "la vere después, recuerde que estoy a sus ordenes" "muchas gracias" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, vegeta no le dio tiempo de ruborizarse pues asoto su puño en la mesa, lo cual hizo al pobre de goku salir de inmediato.

"veo que si estabas poniendo atención al hecho de que estuvimos aquí parados por varios segundos" dijo bulma, el la miro con su característico seño fruncido (QUELINDO) "que se supone que deba hacer esa mirada? Asustarme? Por favor, no soy uno de tus sirvientes o empleados, yo no te temo, asi que cambia esa cara y dime de una buena vez como vamos a llevarnos en mi LIMITADA estadia" dijo ella tomando asiento, no enfrente del escritorio donde estaba el sentado, sino tomando la silla y llevándola a colocar aun lado de la de él, él se quedo pasmado "Y bien?" dijo ella, recargando su quijada en su palma y su codo en la esquina del escritorio.

"creo que ya discutimos los por mayores" dijo el regresando a ver los papeles tratando de esconder un sonrojo "y que se supone que haga mientras tanto" "lo que quieras, mientras no rompas las reglas que estipulamos, no salgas de la propiedad" "eso no me responde nada" dijo ella cruzando sus piernas y brazos "yo soy una persona activa y debo hacer algo para entretenerme" dijo mirando los cuadros del salón de forma amena "que gustas de hacer?" "la lista es larga" "lo que desees hacer pidele a kakarotto son que te lo proporcione, podras hacer lo que deses, después de mi tu seras la autoridad aquí, lo que tu digas se hara, todo lo que hay en este lugar te pertenece" dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella le sonrio- -"lo estas tratando de hacer de nuevo" -"que cosa?" -"cautivarme" -"QUE?" -"si, siempre haces esa mirada llena de energía, que creo te funciona normalmente para cautivar a las damas y amedrentar a tus oponentes o rivales, pero a mi solo me provoca darte un punta pie o carcajearme en tu cara" dijo ella conteniendo una risita -"como te atrevez?" -"es tu culpa, bueno creo que es mejor que te hable las cosas claras, puedo decirte sinceramente que tu no sabes tratar a una señora digna y que no tienes la menor idea de cómo es vivir en familia" dijo ella jugando con una cara estatuilla de un caballo del escritorio "de que estas hablando?" "ok te lo dire, pero por que no primero haces pasar a tus asistentes que estan tan curiosos por ver si lograras o no doblegarme hasta las lagrimas o terminare haciéndote estallar" "de que hablas?" ella se levanta y abre la puerta y caen, raditz, goku y brolly.

"QUE RAYOS HACEN?" "yo solo quería ver que se le ofrecia" dijo brolly, su asistente "yo solo vine a dejarle unos papeles" dijo raditz su jefe de seguridad "yo solo cumplo con cuidar de la señorita brief y estoy aquí para escoltarla a su habitación" dijo el sonrojado "que lindo, te preocupaste por mi? Muchas gracias eres realmente muy atento mi gentil caballero" dijo bulma lo cual hizo ponerse a goku colorado, y a todos ruborizarse.

"LARGENSE DE AQUIIIII" dijo furioso vegeta "vamos señor ouji, solo quieren saber de que hablamos y no es nada del otro mundo, te decía tu no sabes como ser un hombre de familia, simple y sencillamente" se quedaron mudos "y se puede saber cómo asumes eso" "que esta es la casa de un hombre solterón y mujeriego, eso claro con dinero y buen gusto, sencillo y firme y algo cálido, pero no hogareño, para nada en lo absoluto y sin ningún toque femenino real" dijo bulma caminando alrededor de la habitación "que te hace decir eso?" dijo levantándose y tomandola del brazo "en primera, SUELTAME AHORA" y vegeta la dejo "prueba uno, eres un bruto" vegeta la iba a volver a sujetar pero ella le pego en la mano y se la retiro de inmediato "no te atrevas niño grosero, ahora siéntate y escucha atento hasta que se te conceda el turno de hablar, es grosero interrumpir" "señorita no debe" dijo raditz "TCH TCH que dije de interrumpir?" "que es de groseros?" dijo brolly "asi es buen chico" dijo ella sacando se su bolsillo una galleta y dándosela, todos estaban en shock.

"como decía, prueba dos esta casa tiene poco encanto femenino, flores hay, pero solo son para convinar con el lugar, las flores son vida y para que un hogar calido debe tener flores apropiadas?" goku levanto la mano "para dar calor de hogar?" "ding ding acertaste buen chico" y le da una galleta, "numero tres, todo esta muy bellamente arreglado, pero hay algo que no encaja para un hogar que se espera que tenga niños algún dia por asi decirlo" dijo bulma "y que puede ser eso?" dijo el molesto "caminemos por la casa" caminaron y bulma señalo varios artefactos, grandes estatuas, armaduras, colecciones de espadas, y armas antiguas, además de varias figurillas "alguien lo noto?" "puede ser que el mobiliario no es apto para que este un infante sin supervicion, por se peligroso?" dijo raditz "correcto, buen chico" y le dio una galletita.

"este lugar es una hermosa casa, pero no es un hogar si no se siente por la gente que lo vive como una, se ve que tiene todas las cosas que te gustan, pero no sabes darle un orden real, tu no diseñaste esta casa, solo es un lugar para poner tus cosas" dijo ella "que sabes de lo que me gusta?" dijo apenado "te gustan los caballos y el campo, podría decir que algunos de tus recuerdos mas alegres fueron cabalgando en algún prado, las armas medievales delatan que te gusta la época de los caballeros, eso y por que en tu librero hay muchas novelas de la época, y el estilo de la casa de la época de feudal, da a conocer que disfrutas las lectura de la época que te da un sentimiento de simplicidad que siempre provoca ese tipo de lectura y que dentro muy dentro eres un romantico empedernido, apuesto a que lees a charlote le bronte y a jack London, y tal vez a kiplin" vegeta se quedo perplejo y todos también como rayos descubrió en menos de un dia todo eso de el.

"mira si queremos que su padre realmente crea que usted y yo somos pareja y que llevamos un matrimonio real y sincero debemos conocernos mejor, de ahora en adelante cada dia pasaremos una hora al dia juntos para platicar y conocernos mejor" lentamente los tres mirones se fueron dejando a la pareja solos, platicaron de sus gustos mas que nada vegeta le pregunto sobre su vida y ella sobre sus viajes, algo le decía que su familia era un toque privado muy duro de ver, pues en ningún lugar de la casa había fotografías, cosa que bulma dijo que deberían poner algunas fotos de los lugares que el visita, vegeta dijo que lo discutirían después de cenar, asi que bulma se fue a su cuarto, pero era aun muy temprano por lo que se dedico a curiosear, en eso llego a la cocina y vio a una chica muy atareada "no puede ser ya va ser hora de cenar y aun tengo mucho que hacer" y en eso choca con bulma "perdón, perdón no te vi" "descuida" "nunca te había visto, eres una nueva empleada" bulma le sonrio "se podría asi decir, solo soy una empleada temporal" "oh, ok, y estas muy ocupada?" "en lo absoluto, nada que hacer hasta la cena" "que bien que tal si me ayudas a cambiar las cortinas del pasillo" "oh si por favor me encanta ser útil" y asi se fueron juntas.

Bulma ayudo a la joven llamada chichi a cambiar las cortinas que por sugerencia de bulma fueron unas blancas con cubierta de encaje delgado para que entrera la luz en lugar de las color perla con cubierta de satín rojo que oscurecía el lugar, cambiaron las flores del lugar por margaritas blancas y con un puño de rosas rojas al centro y para completar lluvia blanca y campanillas… después bulma sugirió cambiar un poco la decoración, las cortinas de la casa fueron cambiadas y los sirvientes aceptaron que ella tenia un buen gusto y que esas cortinas le quitaban el tono lúgubre a la casa, bulma también sugirió mover un poco el mobiliario, para hacerlo ver mas alegre y organizado el lugar.

Mientras tanto vegeta, goku, raditz y brolli, estaban encerrados en la oficina de vegeta organizando una junta con ciertos hombres de negocios que eran por asi decirlo rivales de vegeta, por lo que pasaron varias debatiendo donde y como seria la junta al salir por la puerta cual seria su sorpresa en ver a los sirvientes ir y venir por toda la casa. Después de eo la casa quedo en calma y los cuantro hombre empezaron a recorrerla, "parece otro lugar" dijo goku y los demás acintieron, vegeta miraba todo, el pasillo estaba luminoso y el viento jugaba con las cortinas blancas haciendo que las flores de los jarrones brillaran con la presencia del sol, los cuadros de paisajes del salón ahora decoraban los pasillos, la entrada de la casa tenia en las escalinatas las armaduras con cerrojitos que las mantenían aseguradas y estaban empotradas.

En la sala estaban las decoraciones de los corceles de vegeta, entonces el decidió entrar en su salón favorito y vio su colección de sables en la pared a cierta altura que las hacia lucir mas, vegeta descarto a sus acompañantes y se metió a su recamara a cambiarse para la cena y al regresar a su estudio miro que estaba reorganizada, no cambio mucho solo que su colección de armas se encontraban en sus gabinetes detrás de el, toque que le gusto y un escudo con sables sobre la chimenea.

Salió al comedor y lo vio alegremente arreglado mientras se encontraba chichi colocando los platos "quien ordeno todo esto?" dijo mirando los platillos y el olor era realmente delicioso, "oh señor ouji no lo note, que le parece? Verdad que es lindo? Esto fue idea de su nueva empleada" dijo chichi "que nueva empleada?" "si la chica de lindo color de cabello, pero no se si es decoradora de interiores o cocinera, pero es realmente buena cocinando, oh señor ouji déjela conmigo en la cocina si aun no decide donde instalarla" dijo chichi con ojos ilusionados "yo no he contratado nueva servidumbre" dijo el entonces "dijidte chica de cabello bonito?" "si señor, esta en la cocina dando el ultimo toque a la cena" vegeta se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina.

Al llegar vio a todos los sirvientes con cara embobada, el olor que salía de la cocina era deleitable, y quien lo provacaba mas… el se asomo cuando todos los sirvientes se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo ver, bulma estaba dando a probar en la boca un pedazo del cordero a uno de los cocineros "vez la diferencia, el comino con hoja de laurel son buenos pero si mesclas jugo de naranja y sasonas con paprica y semillas de mostaza le da un mejor sabor" "wi monami este es sin dudarg el mejorg asado que ehg probadogh" (era frances) "QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" dijo el todo…. Celoso?... "señorhg oujihg su nueva asintente es tre magnific" "hola ouji-san" dijo bulma algo apenada "esta es para que lo sepan, la nueva señora de ouji insensatos" y todos quedaron perplejos "EEEEHHHHHHH"…. Después del shock chichi se disculpo miles de beses con bulma "no es tu culpa chi-chan, yo no le dije realmente cual era mi negocio aquí" bulma le susurro en el oído "pero te agradecería que fueramos amias de ahora en adelante por que me sentiré realmente sola qui si no tengo una amigo con la cual hablar" chichi asintió y se sonrieron felices…

Asi vegeta se llevo a rastras a bulma al comedor, donde cenaron solos y debatieron de algunas fotografías y cosas para adornar la casa. Asi paso su primer dia bulma en la casa.

Esa noche vegeta la escolto a su habitación, sin haberlo pensado no había bulma desempacado ni refrescado desde que llego, pues desde la tarde hasta la noche habían estado juntos… "buenas noches señor ouji" dijo bulma retirándose a su cuarto, el asintió y bulma cerro la puerta "buenas noches…. Señora ouji" dijo el y se fue… bulma lo escucho claramente, tal vez esta experiencia serviría para abrirle los ojos a este sujeto cuya aura esta tan llena de misterio y algo de rencor… al dia siguiente vegeta partió a una junta de negocios, asi que no estaría en casa por tres días… asi que la acaparo por casi el dia entero para pasear y hablar de nuevas decoraciones para la casa. Asi vegeta se fue y bulma lo despidió en la entrada, bulma lo dejor ir con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el solo se retiro, "ITERASHAI" dijo bulma y el se sonrojo "UMN" dijo y se fue… hace tanto que no escuchaba nada de su antiguo japon que pensó que su existencia había sido solo un sueño…


End file.
